Just Like Dad
by 96-not.your.average.girl-96
Summary: Bella is really Bella Lupin, daughter of Remus and Tonks, Harry's best friend and the other chosen one. What will life be like for her when she returns to hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry potter, that would be Stephanie Mayer and J.K Rowling.

Set after Edward has left in Twilight and part way through Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Thank the lord, he has finally gone. Time to write a letter to Dumbledore I think.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

The Cullens have left. Edward told me I'm not good enough for him and its to dangerous in his world for me! He should try living in our world! I'm actually writing to ask if I can return for 5th year at Hogwarts. I think it is less dangerous to be with my family and friends than to practically be alone. They will find me in no time now that the vampires aren't here to make my magical aura undetectable. I miss you all, please hurry with your reply. (You know how impatient I get)

Hope to see you soon

Isabella Lily Alice Lupin

'Dragon' I shouted into the forest. A minute later my black and gold owl landed on the window frame. 'Take this to Dumbledore and don't leave until you get a reply'

I bet your thinking WTH! Well I'm not really the muggle Isabella Marie Swan. I'm Isabella Lily Alice Lupin, a witch and the daughter of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin (Moony from the Marauders)I'm named after my dads great(not sure how many times) grandmother, and Lily(Harry Potters mum) and Alice(Neville Longbottoms mum)after my mothers 2 best friends.

My 3 best friends are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter (James and Lilly Potter's son. James was Prongs in the Marauders). Me and Harry were born on the same day and we are 'the chosen ones'. You see Harry's parents James and Lily were babysitting me on the day Voldemort came...

Third Person POV

*Flashback*

Harry and Isabella were sleeping in Harry's crib in Godrics Hollow whilst Lily and James Potter looked on.

'Awwww don't they look so cute together cooed Lily.

'Yeah won't be surprised if they end up together when their older. They are only one and they have formed a bond which is almost unbreakable' James replied with hope lacing his voice. At that moment both babies started to wake from their nap.

'I'll go get their bottles' James told Lily delicately. Just as he got to the bottom step the door burst open to reveal a man with a black hooded cloak on. 'AVADA KEDAVRA' the hooded figure yelled as he pointed a wand at James, who fell to the floor-dead. Once the man heard baby cries from upstairs he headed that way. He then came face to face with Lily Potter who screamed and walked slowly towards the crib ' Please, please no, don't hurt them, take me instead, please leave them alone.' Her desperate cries of protest to protect the infants abruptly ended with the flick of the mans wrist and the same words that had previously ended her husbands life. And she too fell to the floor-dead. He looked in the crib to see to his surprise both the Potter child and the Lupin child, both babies had silent tears streaming down their faces. The Dark Lord raised his wand to the entwined fingers of the infants and repeated the same spell that had ended many other lives, but the unforgiveable curse bounced right back and hit him. Seconds later there was only a pile of black rags left on the floor, two sobbing babies both who had now been marked with lightening bolt scars on their heads and the sound of a flying motorbike heading towards the infants...

*end of flashback*

Bella's POV

So you see that is why my parents are alive and Harry's are dead. The death eaters and Voldemort have been after me and Harry since first year. After the death eaters showed at the quiditch (sp?) world cup last year I was sent to Forks under a glamour charm. Renee and Charlie are squibs and they are married they only pretended to be divorced and Dumbles tampered with people's memories. I was in Forks as the vampire aura would be strong enough to hide my magical one making me...untraceable. I got off good, Harry though was entered in the Goblet of Fire so Voldemort could get his blood. Voldemort only needed Harry's blood as it was Harry's mothers' love that protected us. Since I wasn't a blood relation to Lily, Voldemort didn't need my blood. Cedric Digory died that day, it was sad but me and him hated each other. That might be why I hated Edward so much as they were practically identical.

I want to go home, to my family, to my friends, most importantly to Hogwarts.

**AN: So what do you think? Worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Dumbdores POV**

Everyone misses Isabella Lily Alice Lupin so much, especially the other chosen one Harry James Potter. This past year has been hard on him, even worse considering the only person who truly understands him is not here. After the dementor attack on Harry, everyone was concerned about Isabella's safety luckily nothing happened to her. I was brought out of my musings by a black and gold owl- Isabella's – swooping through my window. After taking the letter off him he would not leave, just sat there staring at me with his beady owl eyes, so I opened and read the letter. Once finished I thought out the pros and cons of her coming back, it weighed it the pros favour.

Dear Miss Isabella Lily Alice Lupin,

It would be a pleasure to have you back at Hogwarts. I shall arrive at 5pm and we will be back in time for the evening meal where you will be welcomed back. Your friends and family don't know of your return so you will be able to surprise them. And it wouldn't harm you to have a little bit of patients, but as I know from past experiences, to teach you that lesson would only cause harm to me as your owl would most likely peck at me until I gave it a letter to return to you. So, see you soon.

Professor A. Dumbledore

I sealed the letter and gave it to the owl 'Take this straight to Isabella'.

Hopefully this will cheer up Harry, Hermione and Ron, as they will get to go back to the Golden Quartet, maybe this will be the year that Isabella and Harry will get together. Oh No, they might try to beat their detention High scores... as long as it is not with Dolores Umbridge. Harry Potter and Isabella Lupin cause big trouble and create lots of pranks when they are together- just like their fathers. After musing for a while longer I noticed the time and apperated off to escort Isabella back to Hogwarts.

**Bellas POV**

Whilst I waited for my reply off Dumbledore I started planning pranks to pull on my friends.

Ron- Charm toy spiders to climb all over him, he will spook and scream.

Hermione- Magically copy her favourite book, keep the original. Rip pages out of the copy and burn some then put it back , she will loose it, then I'll give her the original- what? I'm not that evil

Harry- Don't know, he is a hard one to prank. Must get the twins help.

I stopped there as Dragon came, dropped a letter by me, and then went to sit in his cage. After reading the letter I was jumping around clapping, then rang Charlie and told him. Once I was calm, I packed everything up and walked to the joke shop and craft shop, to get supplies for me, Harry and the Weasly twins so we could do some awesome jokes and pranks. After checking I had packed everything, I heard a faint pop and a knock, I opened the door to reveal Dumbledore who took off my glamour charms and re-tampered with peoples memories.

'You ready?' he asked with a twinkle of happiness and humour in his eyes.

'Yep' I all but squealed, clapping my hands.

Yay! I'm going back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to see my family and friends again.

And with that we apperated away...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Because Remus is a werewolf I have decided that Bella will have the gene so she doesn't need to be bitten to become a werewolf too.**

Chapter 3 

**Harry POV**

Its been 2 weeks since the start of 5th year and Izzy still hasn't returned from hiding, most of Gryffindor misses her, except those who don't really know her. I had hoped she would be returning, but now I don't know if she ever will. Everybody is worried about her especially Remus, he told us that before she left she showed signs of having the werewolf gene, like on full moons she was tired and emotional. We all hope she wont start to change on full moons until she returns so she has the support of her family and friends. I miss her so much, she's my best friend and she understands me more than most, also she could help me with my Cho Chang situation. Izzy was Hermione's study partner , Ron's quiditch trainer and the Weasly twins partner in crime. 'Harry, mate, stop daydreaming its time to go to the Great hall' Ron said annoyed that he had to wait for food.

-TIME SKIP TO THE GREAT HALL-

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood at the podium to make an announcement. ' I would like to welcome back...Miss Isabella Lily Alice Lupin' Dumbledore looked over at our table as he said this. At that moment the doors swung open to reveal Izzy. We all sat mouths open staring at her, the first ones to recover were the twins who picked her up and placed her in between them as they sat back down. After we had we had welcomed her back and the meal was finished we headed back to the common room. All I could think was my best friend is back and she is HOT!

**Hermione POV**

Common Room

We were all sat talking about everything that has happened with us this past year and what happened to Izzy whilst in hiding. Izzy was constantly moving and cracking her joints when Ron shouted 'Stop moving and cracking your joints, its annoying and sounds sick' Izzy looked furious and pissed off and when she replied her voice was quiet but sounded deadly ' Well Ronald, I cant help it and talk about annoying, the way you eat and talk at the same time is. And as for sounding sickening lets listen to your bones being broken' after this reply she stalked forwards, grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed, we all heard the sickening cracks and Ron's cries of pain ' Izzy please calm down and let Ron go' Harry calmly and soothingly said. Izzy dropped Ron's arm and looked at Harry, then the rest of us ending with Ron and then his arm. She looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. ' Oh my god' Ron I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...' Iz was cut off by Ron 'Stay the hell away from me, your messed up' he shouted harshly he then stormed out of the common room, the twins looking at Iz in disgrace then followed. Izzy looked like she was going to cry when Harry left with the parting words of 'Stay away from us and leave us alone' She looked at me blankly and whispered 'I'm sorry Hermione...I don't know what happened, I just snapped...you can go I can tell you are disgusted as well' I looked at her one last time and went to find the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long but here is the next part also sorry it is not very long**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV (After they have all left)

I don't know what happened, I just felt pure anger and retaliated. Their all disgusted at me. I'm disgusted at myself. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, stared into the fire and cried. After a while Professor McGonagall came to take me to professor Dumbledore to tell him what happened.

-Dumbledore's Office-

I told him everything, about what Ron said, about how I reacted, how I couldn't control the pure anger and the guilt I felt afterwards. I even showed him my memory. After I explained he looked at me and said "I'll get your father to come and get you for a few days" that told me everything "I'm gonna turn on the full moon tomorrow aren't I?" Dumbledore looked at me with a sad smile and his unusual watery eyes "Yes, I will explain to Arthur and Molly they will understand. Ron, Harry, Hermione and the twins however can't know, for a while at least. You will go home for your first turn and the rest you will use the shrieking shack, just like your father dis when he attended this school" I just nodded and waited for Dad to arrive.

About 20 minutes later Dad came, took one look at Dumbledore who nodded gravely, and enveloped me into a well needed comforting hug. "Why don't you go get your stuff, your Dad can go with you and wait in the common room" Dumbledore said. Dad and I just nodded and left.

-Common Room-

Dad and I walked in, I had tears streaming down my face from Dads heart to heart, and 5 heads snapped towards us. "What? They didn't expel you or put you in Azkaban?" sneered Ron looking at me. "Ronald, calm your tone, and no to both. She has been stressed and Voldemort took advantage of that and controlled her emotions and made her angry, so she will be coming home for 2 nights" that shut them up. Once I was packed we went to Dumbledore's office to floo home.

-At home-

Once I got home I gave mum and dad a copy of my memories so they knew what had happened. Once they were watched we talked, before dad told me to go to bed so I wouldn't be extremely tired for my first change

**AN: I already have an idea for the next few chapters so they should be posted soon, I apologize if they are not though. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I can't believe her. Ron is still in pain. I don't believe Remus either, if Voldemort were making her angry I would feel it through mine and Izzy's connection, but it was only her anger. Hermione said there was more to it and that she was going to research it, the twins believe Hermione as well. I just hope Izzy stays away from us until she is sorted out…..

Hermione's POV

Last night, Izzy looked so pale and ill and had tears running down her face, also the look on Remus's face told me it wasn't anything to do with Voldemort. The twins noticed it too. That is why we are currently searching through books trying to fit pieces together.

"Guys, did Remus say two nights?" George

"Yeah he did, last night and tonight" Me

"Well last night it looked as if she had got some important news" George

"YEAH, DUH, GEORGE" Fred

"And tonight is a full moon and she looked like Remus does before a full moon" George

"OMG" Me + Fred

"I think we worked it out" George

"She's started the change" Fred

"She went home for the full moon" Me

"It says in the book someone who is a new werewolf gets; fidgety, angry, irritable and their joints crack more than normal, the day before the full moon. The anger and irritableness is only for the first change" George

"I think we should go to Dumbledore, so he knows we know" Me

"Good idea" The twins

-Dumbledore's Office-

"So may I ask why you are here?" Dumbledore

"Well yesterday I could tell Remus was lying and something was up with Izzy so we did some research….." Me

"And…." Dumbledore

"We know she's a werewolf, it helped the way Remus said two nights and it's a full moon tonight. WE found a book on werewolves first changes and everything added up" Me

"So are we right?" The twins

"Yes, you are. I shall inform Miss. Lupin that you know of her condition. I'm guessing Mr Potter and Young Mr Weasly don't know" Dumbledore

We all nod at his guess/ statement.

"Well you can steer them in the right direction but do not directly tell them or anyone else" Dumbledore

"So, I could get the book and leave a note or something for Harry to read and see if he works it out?" Me

"I think so. What would the note say?" Dumbledore

"Harry, this book might be useful read it all, it might help you understand" Me

"Well yes but don't direct him to the right pages" Dumbledore

"We shall be going now" The twins

-Common Room-

I got Fred and George to leave the book for Harry on his bed along with the note so Harry got it. He is currently sitting in the chair next to me reading the book. Sirius floo called earlier, well 10 minutes ago. He asked if I knew, I replied with a "Yeah, is she okay?" Sirius smiled sadly and answered the question with "Not exactly, Remus needs my help the moon is at its apex" and left saying goodbye. Harry asked me what it was about but I told him to continue reading. Fred and George came over and whispered "Its past its apex. We hope she's okay" I looked at them ready to reply, when Harry shot up, looked at us and whispered "oh my god Izzy…." He looked like he was in shock. "Izzy what?" the twins asked. Harry looked at me and said "Do they know?" I nodded "We helped with the research" the twins replied proudly.

"It was George who worked it out" Me

"So Izzy's a werewolf?" Harry

"Yeah" the twins

"So that's why she snapped, we need to tell Ron" Harry

"We can't Dumbledore told us not to" George

"We, including you, need to go see Dumbledore…now" Fred

"Let's go" Harry

Harry's POV

Izzy's a werewolf. I should have noticed the symptoms

-Dumbledore's Office-

After Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone, we all wanted the answer to one main question.

"Will it be hard for her to be alone?" All of us

"Yes, in a way. Remus always had Sirius and James who became illegal animagi(?)" Dumbledore

"So Sir, since we know and don't want her to be alone, if we are willing could you teach us how to become animagi?" Me

"Well I should say no, but she is your friend and in the future you might need this skill, so if your in then okay" Dumbledore

"I'm in" Hermione

"Us too" The twins

"I'm definitely in" Me

"I shall let you know when we start" Dumbledore

-Common Room-

We are all very worried about Izzy, but according to Dumbledore she will be fine but will be drained tomorrow. So we are all off to bed in case she needs help tomorrow.

**AN: This chapter is the longest so far, I know Dumbledore is a bit ooc. Fred and George are also a bit ooc but I think they deserve more recognition. The next chapter is also coming along okay-ish and its really just about the morning after. So would anyone be willing to give me some ideas? Who should Bella start a relationship with? Should the Cullen's make an appearance? Or maybe the pack? I would really appreciate the help **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Izzy's POV- morning after the full moon**

Argh the pain it hurts so much. Sirius and mom have gone to get Madame Pomfery (?) and Professor Snape. Dad isn't so bad, just a few scratches that's all. Whereas I'm not so good, I have several almost to the bone claw marks, very bad bruises, minor scratches covering most of my body, and since it was my first time turning my bones haven't set fully. Mom thinks that between Madame Pomfery and Snape they should be able to fix me up, hopefully they can prevent scaring as well.

**Snape's POV**

As I walk into Isabella's room with Poppy, I'm not sure what to expect. At first all you can see is a heap on the bed and it takes a while to register that the heap is Isabella. Luckily she is fully clothed, probably so I can see what type of potion she should take and if the is a salve that she will need, and once I leave the room Poppy will take a look at the rest of her injuries. When you finally see her skin, that is not covered by clothes, it is a bloody red and covered with scratches, claw marks and bruising, her face has a very deep gash from her right temple to the right side of her jaw, which then jaggers along her chin. Her bones are at odd angles, her body probably too weak to change back properly. In all she looks a mess.

**Remus POV**

I have never envied my werewolf curse as much as I do now. My baby girl does not look like my baby girl. Usually I would not trust Snape with her, but I know it's possible he could help. So here I sit waiting with Tonks and Sirius to see if Poppy and Snape could help my baby Isa.

**Sirius POV**

I watch and listen as Poppy tells us that her and Snape have fixed Izzy the best that they could. Unfortunately she will have a scar across her face, it could fade but most likely won't. We can all practically feel the guilt and self-loathing coming off Remus in waves. Tonks realises that Snape is still with Izzy, Poppy reassures her that he is giving Izzy potions and salves to help with the aches and cuts, he is also telling her about the worst scar. Poppy thinks it's best coming from Snape as he is straight forward, the truth first.

**Izzy's POV**

Snape just left after giving me some potions and salves. He also told me about the worst scar I have, which is on my face. He also told me that it might fade but also might not. All I could think was….'What's everyone going to think'

**AN: I know this is not as good as other chapters but I am really not sure where to go with this story so any ideas will be appreciated. I already have started to write the next chapter and am thinking about exploring a Draco/Izzy friendship. Sorry this chapter took so long, I have had exams the past week and 2 more next week so I have been focusing on revision. Again any help/ ideas will be appreciated greatly**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: I am thinking of exploring a bit of Izzy/Draco friendship and let you decide if you think they should be together.**

Izzy's POV

Even though I am still not fully healed, I have decided to return to Hogwarts with Snape and Madame Pomfery but I have to stay in the medical wing. I only want to leave so I don't have to sit feeling guilt and self-loathing radiating off Dad and the worst part is that there is nothing that I, or anyone else can say to soothe him.

Draco POV

I can't believe it. Those two followers thought it would be funny to push me down the stairs. So now I have to wait for Madame Pomfery to return from who knows where. Usually I would go to my godfather, Professor Severus Snape, but he too has also gone

-A while later-

Just as I was considering writing to father Madame Pomfery walked through the door, along with my godfather who was carrying a girl who oddly looked like Isabella Lupin. It took a moment to register that it was Isabella, but by that time she had been placed on a bed with a privacy curtain pulled around her bed.

**_AN:(MP:Madame Pomfery)_**

'Erm…. Madame Pomfery…' Me

'Oh, Mister Malfoy, I did not see you there what can I do for you?' MP

'Well, you see I might have broken my ankle' Me

After a bit of fussing, MP had healed me, but bother her and Severus thought I should stay the night, until my bone regained strength and wasn't as numb.

-Part way through the day-

I must be going crazy, just before Isabella had pulled her curtain back and now she is saying 'hello' to me.

'Erm… Hi….Isabella' me

'So what you here for Draco?' Isabella

'Broken ankle. You?' Me

'Erm…had to go home for a bit and got into an accident' Isabella

It is quite obvious that she is lying but I don't push it for once, I had never talked to her before but she seemed nice.

After conversing for a while we decided to be friends but secretly as we all know Slytherin's and Gryffindor's should not be friends.

'By the way friends call me Izzy' Isabella/Izzy

'Well in that case Izzy, you can call me Drake' Me

Izzy's POV

I don't see why Harry hates Draco so much, he is really kind, I could tell he didn't believe my lie but did not push it. I can tell we are going to be great friends.

**AN: I know its short but like I said previously exams… Well I was hoping you might have some ideas of what I could do now? Should I explore the Izzy/Draco friendship and make Harry angry at it or something? I would really appreciate the help**


	8. AN

AN

Not an update. I should be able to update the story in the next 2 weeks as next week is work experience so I finish early and wont have homework and the week after is a holiday. So I was thinking about starting a new story too these are the options:

1. The Vampire Diaries. Tyler/OC (possibly Caroline's sister)

2. The Vampire Diaries. Jeremy's twin

3. The Vampire Diaries. Bonnie's sister

4. Twilight/ Vampire Diaries. Stefan/Bella

review and let me know and if anyone knows of any artist who use close ups could you let me know too please


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Izzy got out of hospital and Dumbledore has got me, Hermione and the twins trying to become animagi so far there is no success. Anyway Izzy keeps disappearing, it's fairly strange, when Hermione asked her about it she said she was doing extra studying but wouldn't let Hermione join her, who knows what is going on in her head the past couple of weeks. The past few weeks we have all saw a different side of Ron he tries to attack Izzy, Hermione, me and the twins whenever he sees us, he has also started to boss around and control younger students, all of us reckon that now he could probably be accepted into Slytherin. Speaking of Slytherin's Malfoy has stopped being such a prat but he still gets on my nerves especially the way he looks at Izzy.

Draco's POV

The past couple of weeks I have stopped being so horrible to Potter and his cronies as I don't want to upset Izzy and possibly ruin our friendship. Anyway the Weaslbe that is trying to hurt Izzy is starting to get connections in MY house, he wants my help to ruin Potter and Izzy. What do I do? I can't say no because then people are going to think that I am going soft and if I do help him it will hurt beautiful Izzy and she may never talk to me again. See my dilemma? I don't know why but I feel like I have to protect Izzy, be there for her and be a better person….. It's just because I don't want to lose this friendship, yeah it's just because I don't want to lose this friendship I just have to keep telling myself that.

Izzy's POV

I've been sneaking away from Harry and them to see Draco. There is just something about those grey eyes, they hold so much emotion sometimes I forget that he is known as the cold Slytherin Prince. I feel like I have known him for almost as long as Harry. The only thing is, I feel something for Draco, more than friendship and I don't know what to do. I hate keeping secrets from Harry, Hermione and even the twins but I know they won't accept the friendship I have with Draco never mind something more. One thing is for sure, something is going to happen and I can't shake the feeling that it isn't going to be pleasant.

AN: So what do you think? Should Harry find out? Should Izzy tell Draco of her feelings? Should Draco help Ron, and hurt either Izzy or Harry? Tell me what you think should happen….please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Draco POV

This is so wrong. Why am I feeling this way? I have a feeling that I should tell Izzy that I have feelings for her but what if she rejects me, I couldn't take it. Weaslebe still wants my help and I think I am actually going to have to hurt Potter or Izzy as he is threatening to write to my father and tell him I am going soft, the punishment will be terrible. The time I have been spending with Izzy has made me soft and to be honest I like it but is it worth the possible trouble?

-1 day later-

Ron's POV

I thought you could could on Malfoy to hurt Harry by either physically hurting him or by hurting Izzy, after all aren't Malfoys supposed to hate Potters. Something is defiantly going on with "the Sylitherin Prince". But luck seems to be with me Draco agreed to meet me and discuss my idea.

"Well, Weaslebe, what do you want?" D

"I want to hurt Harry and Isabella" R

"How?" D

"By hurting one you hurt the other" R

"So... how do I come into this?" D

"You and your friends corner them and use magic" R

"I may be 'evil' but I refuse to hurt a girl" D

"You will unless you want me to tell Daddy dearest that his son is going soft" R

"How about I hurt Potter?" D

"No you will hurt Izzy too or I will tell your father that you have befriended a half blood who's father is a werewolf" R

"WHAT?, fine it's done" D

"Good choice Malfoy, make sure it is done by tomorrow" R

Draco's POV

What have I done, how could I do that? She is never going to talk to me again.

Izzy's POV

I felt like I had been neglecting Harry so today it is just going to be us going to Hogsmead. As we were heading towards Hogsmead Draco was leaning against the wall with his cronies surrounding him. However when he heard us approaching he turned pulling out his wand and smirked.

"Well, well, well lads what do we have here, Potty and his little girlfriend" Draco sneered, in that moment Draco looked truly terrifying.

"Come on Draco stop playing around, lets get them already" one of the cronies

He then raised his wand at me...

Harry's POV

Once Malfoy had hit Izzy with a few spells and she was unconscious he turned to me, by this time his friends had ran off and mine had arrived , I also took out my wand and aimed it at him how ever he had hit me with a cutting spell and then put his wand away.

"Take her to the hospital wing and get those cuts healed...Harry" Draco said almost softly, his voice filled with regret? as he walked away

"What was that about Harry, why does he seem so regretful about what he did to Izzy?" The twins

"I don't know guys honestly but I think he is right we should get her to the hospital wing" Me

-Hospital wing 4 hours later-

"I know why he was regretful guys" Hermione

"Why?" Me and the twins

"They have been talking behind our backs, as in friends but Izzy told me because she was confused about her feelings for him" Hermione informed us. Before we could reply Izzy did "I'm sorry guys but you wouldn't have let me be his friend but we aren't friends any longer not after today"

Izzy's POV

Once they all left I actually cried my eyes out, I finally find a guy that I really like and look what he does... I really don't know what to think or if I can ever forgive him.

Draco's POV

What I did was terrible, I feel so bad I wish I had let Weaslebe write to my father. I don't ever want to see the look of terror on Izzy's face again, especially because of me. I don't want her to hate me but I made wrong choices that will make her hate me. So when I climbed into my bed in the dorm I pulled the curtain around and cried silent tears...

an: What do you think? don't hate me but I have an idea for this. I wont be updating for about 2-4 weeks because of coursework and exams soooo sorry. please leave a review and any ideas you have


	11. AN SORRY

AN: SORRY but I have decided to put this story on a temporary hold as I am in the middle of doing exams and revision, hopefully I should be able to update the story before the end of the month if not I might have to put the story up for adoption or on an even longer hold. Very sorry to disappoint anyone but hopefully you all understand


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

Today is new day, no need to be sad about what happened...at least that's what I keep telling myself. I honestly thought that Draco could be nice and be someone who I could see myself falling for, then he went and cursed it... literally.

Anyway I am planning on telling Harry, Hermione and the twins exactly what was going on between me and Draco. I'm kinda hoping that they understand, I never meant any harm to anyone.

Whilst waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come and release me I cant help but remember some of the times that I had with Draco, the times where he was sweet and kind nothing like what he was like around others.

Draco POV

Today I was planning on going to talk to Harry, to apologise for the past several years but also for hurting his best friend. However I got slightly distracted, by standing outside the hospital wing just watching HER, she looked so sad but you tell she was trying to cover it up. This was my fault always trying to impress father and I hurt my angel something I promised I would not do the first time I met her. I knew her father was a werewolf but now I think maybe she is too? I know I shouldn't but I have to talk to her and all I want to do is hold her in my arms and keep her safe. But how can I keep her safe when I am the one who hurt her in the first place. Now I am going to talk to her and its not going to be pleasant...

Bella POV

I heard the door open and the person who walked through was the person I wanted to see but at the same time the last person I wanted to see...

"Draco..."

AN: I know its short and fairly bad but I am still trying to get back into writing, and I have officially finished high school so for the next 2/3 month I can really focus on my writing. I would really appreciate any help that anyone could give me so PLEASE HELP ME


End file.
